The invention was devised to overcome the tedium typically associated with performing repetitive abdominal exercises (i.e. sit-ups) using known exercise machines.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,570 discloses an exercise device comprised of light cylindrical and curved components. The device may be used to strengthen abdominal muscles, external and internal obliques, anterior deltoids and serratus anterior using basketballs. GB 2,270,004 concerns an exercise device comprising a plurality of target members which may be struck by a player in a playing sequence.